Inuyasha in Cinderella
by Michiru Senko
Summary: Inuyasha has to get married when he's 18, so decreed in his late father's will. Sesshoumaru has already planned a 4 day celebration, and on the 4th day Inuyasha's Bday the wedding happens. What happens when he meets Kagome, while trying to run away...?
1. A Wonderful Day

Summary: Basically as close to the original Cinderella as I can make it. Which is not a lot unfortunately, because I've already realized that the story is going to be different after the second chapter... I know..I suck. It's not an original storyline but it does have quite a bit of twists in the story, I did write this for a contest, and I thought I might as well post it up, even though it's my first story. I hope it's liked. BTW, it failed in the contest, because it was suppose to be one-shot...and this was not one-shot.. LOL

Pairings:Inuyasha/Kagome  
Miroku/Sango

Disclaimer:The story Cinderella does not belong to me. Neither does the characters from Inuyasha. Don't sue, you won't get anything out of it. Just a waste of time, for both you and me. So, please don't bother. BUT IF YOU DO! I'LL SEE YOU IN COURT! MUWAHAHAHA.  
Warnings: Inuyasha's potty mouth, he really needs to wash it out, -smile-

Annako-chan beta-ed this! YES, she's _that_ awesome!

**Inuyasha in Cinderella  
****Chapter One

* * *

**

It was a nice, quiet, and cheerful morning, with the birds singing their hearts out and the normal lively hustle and bustle of the servants in the king's court...

Unless, of course, you counted the young silver-haired prince, cursing everyone to the high heavens. Well...maybe just the monk next to him.

Miroku sighed as he rubbed his temple in vain, trying to ward away a headache. Already, his left eyebrow was starting to tick in annoyance.

"Inuyasha, just go see his highness, your brother, and find out what he wants. I'm not going to stand here all day long arguing with you. I have places to be, and people to meet."

Inuyasha scowled, and then scoffed.

"Yeah, more like women to molest, you pervert. Which kind of surprises me by the way, since you're SUPPOSED to be a monk. Don't you guys rant about preserving purity and virginity, or something? And are you even ALLOWED to do that stuff?"

Miroku gasped, and feigned a hurt look. Ignoring the last question, he placed his hand over his chest where his heart was, and said;

"Inuyasha, I'm hurt that you would think of your best friend, AND loyal advisor that way. Anyways, what's wrong with admiring a woman's beauty?"

This made Inuyasha's scowl darken farther. He turned his head to the side and watched as everyone within a 5 meter radius moved away quickly. His ears twitched, catching all the sounds within the castle, as he turned back to Miroku...

"The only time you've ever been ANY help was when you weren't ogling girls. Which you do 80 percent of the time, by the way. Besides, what you call admiring is called sexual harassment by everyone else," Inuyasha snapped at him. Miroku just smiled, and answered cheerfully,

"Yes, but 20 percent is enough for you. You're not worth the other 80 percentage of my time. And that's not true! I'm sure you admire people, too. I remember a certain someone..."

Miroku stated calmly before jumping into a run, laughing. After all, he didn't want to be killed by the short-tempered hanyou behind him. As expected, the hanyou glared with a slight blush, and immediately started to chase him shouting threats on his life, but surprisingly, that didn't faze him in the least.

* * *

Kagome sighed, as she scrubbed the kitchen floor, tiredly. Her sisters had 'accidentally' kicked over a bin of ash and soot beside the stove, and she had to clean it up all by hand by the time that her 'family' got back from shopping. She scrubbed the floor viciously, as if this was all its fault. She frowned, and stopped. Taking a deep breath, she calmly said to herself.

"Kikyou and Kagura are not evil. They did NOT do this on purpose. They're just kind of clumsy, and ungraceful, and... ARGH! I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" She yelled and threw down her rag, glaring at nothing in particular. She frowned, then sighed, and her whole being slouched as if the life was drained out of her.

"Even if they were being evil...and did do this on purpose, there's nothing I can do about it..."

She sighed again, as she continued scrubbing the floor, and within a few moments, she decided that it was as clean as it was going to get and was not going to get any cleaner, no matter how much longer she worked at it. She stood up and stretched, wincing as she heard and felt the cracks and pops as the kinks and knots in her back disappeared. Her knees were sore and aching from staying in a kneeling position on a hard surface for such a long period of time.

Taking the rag, she left it in the corner where her stool was. She would wash it later. Seeing that she still had some time before her 'father' and 'sisters' came back, she went into their large backyard, where they had a small pond and stable. Walking slowly to please her aching limbs, she limped to the side of the pond and sat there, watching the fishes float up to the surface and splash into the air before swimming down again. Just as she was getting comfortable and feeling peaceful, she heard someone yell her name.

"Kagome! Kagome, where are you!"

Standing quickly and hoping to not get into more trouble, she quickly ran back into the house. Kikyou glared down at her disdainfully, making Kagome aware of how dirty she must look. Kagura just gave her an amused glance before ignoring her completely. Kagome then turned to her step-father. It was...

* * *

T.B.C.

Michiru Senko - Sorry, for the cliff-hanger, but it's really a twist, and I wanted to know who you all think Kagome's father is...So please put it in your review. –smiles-


	2. The Father I never knew

Summary: (In the first Chapter, at the Top, go on, read it! If you haven't read the first chapter...I wonder wtf you're doing here in Chapter 2.)  
Pairings: Inuyasha/Kagome  
Miroku/Sango  
(Maybe more pairings in the future, not entirely sure at the moment.)

Thank you for reading, sorry about that. I'm glad people like the story. And sorry, it was so late . I meant to get it out within one week of the first chapter but…. school caught up with me. I'm sure it's happened to everyone..-pout-

Disclaimer: Not mine, as I said before, I wonder if you were paying attention, nyah?  
Warnings: INUYASHA STFU! D:

Thanks to my beta reader. You guys can read this error free.  
So thank you Annako-chan!

**Inuyasha in Cinderella  
Chapter 2

* * *

**

Inuyasha sulked as he walked towards his brother, his highness's throne room. He didn't know why his brother wanted to see him, and for all that it mattered, he didn't really care either. Miroku just smiled peacefully behind him, silently herding him towards his brother's office. Inuyasha felt like the world was against him. All he wanted to do was shout "WHY ME?", but his male pride wouldn't allow him to act like a pansy of a man.

_Why couldn't I just have a quiet day outside with no one to bother me?_ He thought to himself bitterly.

His train of thought was shattered however, when a screech was heard and a slap rang in the hallway. Snapping his head around, his shocked face turned quickly into a glare. His glare was directed at a certain dark-haired monk, who grinned at him with a bright red hand mark on his cheek. The maid huffed, and, giving him a quick bow and the monk a furious glare, she stomped away. Miroku laughed.

"I was just appreciating his woman's beautiful backside, when she…" He started, as Inuyasha cut him off.

"I don't need to hear it, pervert."

With one last glare, he walked up to his brother's throne room. Feeling impending doom settle upon him, he pushed the door open harshly to reveal…

Golden eyes on a maroon striped face glaring at him. Sesshoumaru didn't move as he sat on his throne, waiting for Inuyasha to step inside. He was wearing his usual royal attire, and looked as if he hadn't even heard the door slam hard enough to crack. As Inuyasha stood in front of his brother's throne, his brother said in a cold voice,

"You're late."

Inuyasha snorted. "Yea well, I was preoccupied."

Sesshoumaru merely raised an eyebrow at this, since it was commonly known in the palace that Inuyasha was either lounging around or picking fights with someone. He found it strange that Inuyasha was 'preoccupied, since he was _never_ doing anything of importance. But whatever the case, Sesshoumaru did not ask.

Inuyasha scowled at Sesshoumaru's expression or rather lack of and snapped, "So what did you need me for, anyway?"

This said, Inuyasha plopped himself down into a seat that was lining the walls. He was surprised when Sesshoumaru's lips quirked into a tiny smirk.

"It is your 18th birthday in 3 weeks, is it not?" Sesshoumaru more stated than inquired, and Inuyasha nodded warily, not liking the direction the conversation was taking already.

"Yeah, so?" He growled. Sesshoumaru sighed in annoyance.

"Weren't you even listening when the priests read out father's will?"

Inuyasha twitched and slouched forward to hide his embarrassment.

"W-well…no…Not pass the part when they named you king anyway."

At Sesshoumaru's blank expression, he blurted out, "It's not like he cared for us anyways. He was always too busy for us. He even missed both our mother's funeral-!"

Sesshoumaru slammed his hand down, and onto the throne's wooden armrest. The sound of the wood splintering continued to echo in the big domed room, as he said, "That's enough Inuyasha."

But Inuyasha furiously continued on, ignoring his brother, as he snarled.

"But it's _true_ isn't it? He never came to see us when we were younger; and he never even had a hand in our raising! We could have been strangers if not for our blood relation-!"

He cut himself off as Sesshoumaru's eyes glowed red, his eyes dilated in unconcealed yet tightly controlled fury.

"_True_ as it may be, the will of the last king will not, and cannot, be ignored."

Inuyasha frowned at these words.

"What's that suppose ta mean?"

Taking a deep breath, Sesshoumaru calmed himself, ignoring the crude slang his younger sibling had managed to pick up on his many excursions in the backstreets of the kingdom. Slowly he spoke as if reading off a old, worn and musty scroll.

"In his will, father stated that you are to be married on your 18th birthday."

Time froze…And Inuyasha gaped.

"…"

Sesshoumaru ignored his expression, as did the birds outside that continued to sing even though Inuyasha's world was slowly but surely crumbling around him in front of his own eyes.

"I have taken the liberty of inviting the neighbouring Kingdom's of the North and South to both the ball and the wedding. I trust you will behave civilized towards the Northern and Southern emissaries when they arrive. And of course also Prince Kouga and Princess Ayame."

Sesshoumaru calmly ignored Inuyasha's expression, his red-eyed fury long gone, and continued commenting on how he also already ordered preparations to begin and everyone will have to be outfitted in new robes for the occasion.

Regaining his bearings, Inuyasha snarled, "Not only am I being forced to marry, that stupid _wolf_ will be there too? I refuse! Even when the old man's dead, he's still making decisions for me! I'm not a kid anymore, damn it!"

As Inuyasha ranted, Sesshoumaru merely glanced at him out of the corner of his eye.

"Perhaps father believed that you would be unable to find a suitable mate for yourself, and therefore provided me with the task of making sure that you are wed on your birthday?"

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed as he caught onto the implied message hidden in his brother's words. He brandished his claws at his brother, who calmly ignored him as if he were but a measly insect, not even worth the trouble of noting.

"—THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN!"

Inuyasha's roar was heard throughout the castle, and Miroku stopped whistling as he wondered what on earth could have enraged his friend once again.

* * *

T.B.C.

Michiru Senko – Sorry, its short, but I don't want to kill my Beta reader. –- She's got her own things to do, and I'll try to get the next chapter up soon, sorry for the wait.


	3. Of all the plans

**Summary**: Cinderella AU.  
**Pairings** _(Main ones)_: Inuyasha/Kagome, Miroku/Sango.

**Disclaimer**: Just for funzies.  
**Warnings**: Light stuff. Like cussingness.

'Cuz Kaede13 asked so nicely. :)

**Inuyasha in Cinderella  
Chapter 3

* * *

**

Inuyasha fumed as Miroku giggled. _Yes._ Giggled! Like a little girl.

It wasn't until he dropped to the ground and did the whole 'This-is-_so_-funny-that-I-gotta-laugh-holding-my-sides-while-rolling-around-like-an-idiot' thing that Inuyasha seriously comtemplated whether he _did_ need a best friend. The term _'best friend'_ wasn't really endearing itself to him while the mentioned _best friend _was rolling on his ass, giggling at him. As his thoughts turned to different and surprisingly pleasing ways to maim said friend, _he wasn't so cruel as to kill him..yet_, he was jolted out of his thoughts as Miroku stood with a happy sigh, wiping away the last of the tears of laughter from his eyes.

The monk dusted himself off, erasing all evidence that he had made himself look like a fool but a moment before cautiously taking a step back from Inuyasha's darkly gleeful look.

"So…" Miroku began, ready to bolt at the first sign of violence.

"So?" Inuyasha snorted back. Miroku positively beamed as he saw there was no violence forthcoming.

"What are you going to do now? Besides the obvious, about your new…uh.._problem_?" Miroku inquired calmly, raising an eyebrow at Inuyasha's face as it darkened when reminded of his new 'problem'.

"How am I suppose to get out of this?" He groaned, "stupid old man, even dead he can't leave me the hell alone." Miroku's other eyebrow rose to join its twin as he gave the half-demon a surprised look.

"You're asking _me_?" His gaped at Inuyasha. Said look was returned with a scowl that most swore Inuyasha was born with.

"No, I'm asking the guy behind you." Inuyasha replied sarcastically while rolling his eyes. Miroku turned around to see if anyone was there, which earned him a smack to the back of his head, as Inuyasha wondered why it was that 'his' advisor was so _goddamn_ stupid. "Of course I was asking you, _you idiot_!"

Miroku only gave him a puzzled look, "But I'm not…no I _can't_ be behind myself…could I? …err." He trailed off as his companion started flexing his razor sharp claws again. Throwing on his most charming smile, the dark-haired male threw an arm around Inuyasha, an arm that Inuyasha transferred his increasingly darkening glare to.

"It was smart of you to come to me, my friend. And it's obvious that there's only one way to settle this matter, what with Sesshoumaru involved." Miroku nodded wisely, to which Inuyasha perked up noticeably.

"And what would that be, pervert?"

Miroku removed his arm from the other male and placed his hand on his chest, playing wounded friend, "here I am, giving you my help and what do I get? Insults! Why I should just leave you to rot-" He coughed, trailing off as Inuyasha started to twitch, sweatdropping as he stepped closer to Inuyasha to place a hand on the half-demon's shoulder. Inuyasha stared at him in plain distrust as Miroku let a peaceful grin stretch across his face.

"The solution of this problem is…" Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and leaned closer as Miroku moved to whisper in his ear after looking around mock-cautiously before finally:

"..to go through with it and hope you don't end up with an ugly hag!"

He finished in a chirp as Inuyasha responded with a swipe of claws in the spot where Miroku had been but a moment before. "Go through with it? Are you crazy!" He snarled as he tried to castrate the grinning monk that dodged and blocked with flair and a staff. Miroku continued grinning as he tried and failed to look reasonably thoughtful.

"Well there's nothing you can do Inuyasha. It's not like you can steal away into the night and run away.." He ended the mock-fight with a shrug.

Inuyasha glared at him and reached for his fanged sword before pausing, hand tight around the hilt. Miroku paused at the thoughtful look on his friend's face, curious. The wheels in Inuyasha's head turned, slowly at first but picking up speed as the idea spun round and round his mind. _Why not._ It said, floating around in his head.

Miroku watched guardedly as an elated grin appeared on Inuyasha's face. Well more like engulfed as in if he didn't stop grinning it was going to split his face in two. Miroku frowned as a feeling deep in his gut told him to flee in the face of imminent danger. Only when Inuyasha's face turned smug and it appeared that he was mentally patting himself on the back for finding a way out of the problem, did Miroku realize that the feeling had been one that he had always associated with Inuyasha's rash and usually disastrous ideas.

_Basically an inner alarm for Inuyasha's stupid and dangerous stunts._

Pulling a dour face, and holding back a groan, he thought back to what they had been talking about in an attempt to clue into what could be running through the half-demon's head. They had been talking about Inuyasha's new 'problem' and how he couldn't just…_run away_….Oh _god_ no. Miroku paled as he prayed to the gods that his friend wasn't thinking what he thought the other male was thinking.

Not only was Sesshoumaru going to _find and drag_ Inuyasha back, he was going to _disembowel_ the one that had put the silly idea into his little half-brother's head. Which was Miroku. Friend, _best friend In fact_, advisor and resident monk of one prince Inuyasha was going to be ripped to shreds and fed to that slimy little toad thing that followed said prince's older brother around like a ugly little green wannabe puppy, except puppies were _much_ cuter, but that's going off track considering the right track was imagining all the different ways Sesshoumaru was going to castrate him in it. And oh _god_, he was hyperventilating in his _head_.

Inuyasha on the other hand, gloated over the simple yet perfect idea that popped into his head. Pausing to wonder to himself why he hadn't thought of this sooner, before shrugging and continuing to congratulate himself in finding such a simple way out of his present problem. He opened his mouth, hasty in his excitement to share his wondrous plan with his friend.

_He couldn't be that stupid_, went the mantra in Miroku's head, but of course it was probably Inuyasha's goal in life to prove that statement untrue.

"That's it! We'll run awa-" was the cut off reply as Miroku clamped his hand over Inuyasha's mouth. Nevermind, he _is_ that stupid. Miroku thought to himself sourly. Ignoring Inuyasha's muffled death threats, he dragged the furious half-demon behind a couple of bushes and trees. Making sure that they were hidden by the foliage to any curious or prying eyes, he released Inuyasha, slightly amused by the deep gulps of air and red face that the silver-haired male wore.

Catching his breath, Inuyasha snarled, "what the hell was that for, you fucking monk!" Miroku sighed exasperated, as he waved his hands in a non-threatening manner as he explained himself to his hot-headed friend.

"One, you nearly gave yourself _and_ your plan away by yelling it out like that." He counted on his hand, "two, you can't just _run away_!" Inuyasha frowned, his brows drawn downwards towards a scowl, "why not?" he asked.

Miroku waved a hand at Inuyasha's head, "well, there's many points, but firstly, your hair." He said, to which Inuyasha picked up a strand and peered at it intently, before looking back at Miroku with a confused look, "what's wrong with it?"

Miroku rubbed a hand against his face, suddenly very tired, "no one but the Western Royal family has such white-" he began.

"Silver." Inuyasha interrupted, as Miroku finished, "-hair."

"What else is there?" Inuyasha questioned.

"You'll need gold, sets of clothing, food and most things don't just drop down from the skies Inuyasha." Miroku checked off the items with his fingers, listing things that Inuyasha would need for travelling.

"Is that it?" Inuyasha asked, as Miroku rolled his eyes before replying with a prompt huff of, "No! There's also the fact that your brother is going to rip me _limb from limb_ when he figures it out!"

But at this, Inuyasha waved a flippant hand.

"Not a problem, you'll be coming with me." The half-demon stated calmly.

"I-uh..wha..?" Miroku said smartly, completely dumbfounded. Inuyasha shot him an irritated look.

"I _said_, "Not a p-o-b-l-e-m, you," He jabbed a finger into Miroku's chest, "will be c-o-m-i-n-g" here he made walking gestures, "with _me_." He ended with a nod and a finger pointing at himself, looking proud at his _excellent_ explaining skills. Therefore never saw the hand that smacked him upside the head. Miroku threw him an annoyed look that questioned his intelligence.

"I heard what you said the first time you idiot." Inuyasha sputtered indignently as Miroku waved a hand airly and stated, "and you spelt problem wrong, there's an 'r' after the 'p'." He lectured, ignoring Inuyasha's flush of embarrassment.

"Now back to the topic at hand. _I can't go with you_!" To which Inuyasha huffed through gritted teeth, "Why the hell not!"

Miroku's face became a mask of pain.

"Who knows where you might be going! I might never see this kind of luxury again! Not to mention I'll never see the beautiful women in this palace again!" The monk complained, as Inuyasha scoffed.

"You mean the women you peep on at the indoor springs? I doubt they'll miss you." He informed the monk.

"Peep on them? I just admire their exquisite beauty! Stop making me sound like a lowly peeping tom!" He shouted indignent, Inuyasha gave him a bored look. "You are a peeping tom." But Miroku ignored him and continued on. "I don't believe it's in my best interest to help you with this little escapade." He pointed out, nose turned up in mock-arrogance.

"Meaning?" Inuyasha nearly sighed, knowing where this conversation was headed. Miroku drew his head closer to Inuyasha's. After a moment to build up the silence, "What's in it for me?" was the whisper. Inuyasha slapped Miroku upside the head eliciting a pained "Ow!" yelp from the man as he said.

"You don't get to see my new way of getting Myoga to talk." Inuyasha stated in a matter-of-fact manner.

"Well, I still don't see what's in it for…" Miroku trailed off as Inuyasha cracked his knuckles.

"How barbaric," Miroku sniffed, "threatening bodily harm, why are we friends again?" He stopped as Inuyasha took a step towards him with violent purpose. Holding up his hands in surrender, Inuyasha nodded.

"Okay then. Not that that's settled, I'll go take a nap. You can go do the packing, giving excuses and the planning. Wake me up when you're done." He said as he walked away, hand waving back lazily, leaving a stunned Miroku to give a belated, "_What_!" that was lost to the wind.


	4. Because revenge is sweet

**Summary**: Cinderella AU.  
**Pairings** _(Main ones)_: Inuyasha/Kagome, Miroku/Sango.

**Disclaimer**: Just for funzies.  
**Warnings**: Let's just say everything.

I haven't updated in a very long time… I know.

Very sorry. -sadface- Forgiveness pl0x?

**Inuyasha in Cinderella  
Chapter 4

* * *

**

Kagome released her hand on her shawl to lock the door behind herself. She balanced the basket resting on her other arm carefully, while glancing over the list her dear, wretchedly _wonderful_, stepfather had handed to her. Along with an abnormally long list of _fresh_ ingredients she needed to buy for that night's dinner, he had shooed her out with the orders to also get her chores done after the shopping. _Chores_ that normally took from sunup to sundown to complete.

Kagome scowled, a dark cloud settling over her head as she unconsciously crumpled the note in her hand. How she _loved_ her stepfather.

* * *

Miroku trailed a feather teasingly over Inuyasha's nose. Watching half-amused as Inuyasha gave a snort, and a small wheeze as he ran a hand over his nose, before rolling over and continuing to sleep. Grin widening enough to begin to resemble a smirk, Miroku reached into his wide sleeves and pulled out a calligraphy brush, as a evil glint entered his eyes. Holding the brush with a delicate flourish, he gracefully held hs sleeve up with his other hand as he satisfied his urge for revenge on the half-demon. Finally satisfied with his work, he straightened to admire the graceful lines.

"Serves you right, you lazy bastard." He snarked, feeling more than pleased with himself, and only giving a small start when Inuyasha sat up rubbing his eye blearily, lightly smudging the still slightly wet ink around his eye.

"Is that you Miroku?" Inuyasha murmured around a jaw-cracking yawn and ink-smeared hand. Miroku sweatdropped as he quickly hid the brush discretely behind his back, praying Inuyasha wouldn't notice the ink on his hand or on his face for that matter, until Miroku had made his getaway and was far _far_ away. Preferably far enough away to avoid the massacre that was set to follow.

"Miroku at your service!" He chimed nervously as he slowly edged away, all the while giving his best impression of innocence.

"Hn?" Inuyasha grunted suspiciously as he eyed Miroku with rapidly narrowing eyes, not completely awake still. Miroku gave an easy grin that slowly grew larger as he fought not to laugh and made his excuse to escape his now panda-eyed friend, "Um.. I-ah, I.. _coughcan'tlaughcan'tlaughcough.._ I need to go see some ladies! That's right! I need to go see…uh..gotta go!" He chirped as he ran as fast as his legs could carry him away.

Inuyasha blinked as Miroku zoomed off to wherever he was headed before shrugging and deciding that Miroku was simply put. _Insane_.

Yawning again, he got to his feet to start towards the kitchens for a bite to eat, he felt loads better after his little nap, humming a little to himself. "Nothing can ruin my day now," he murmured cheerfully to himself as he walked past the garden pond, scratching his arm still in a pleasant daze from his nap. He was going to be out of this place in no time, so that meant no Inuyasha which meant no ball which meant no marriage and that meant no naggy irritating wife on his back for the rest of his life.

Inuyasha slowed down as his thoughts turned a bit dark. His plan was all good and well but if by chance something went wrong, it would mean a very _pissed_ off Sesshoumaru to deal with if Inuyasha ever got caught. As the thought away as soon as it formed it was brushed off. Sesshoumaru was always getting pissy whenever his tail got in a twist, _that_ had never changed from their childhood. He continued on his way to the kitchens, _man_, he was getting hungry.

Resisting the increasing urge to whistle, brought on by his sudden good mood, Inuyasha froze as he heard his name called out in a despairingly familiar frigid tone of voice. Turning around, scowl planted on his face now, he snarled, _"What do you want."_

Before said scowl promptly slip as he stared at older half-brother's expression. He could have almost sworn that Sesshoumaru's eye just twitched. Inuyasha dropped his gaze to see the little toad thing that followed his older brother around, gawking him with eyes the size of teacups, suddenly feeling uneasy.

"_Well?"_ He snapped, scowl deepening once more, as his brother's face turned even more icy than before, if that was even possible. "Fear of marriage is understandable little brother, but your childish antics are degrading and is completely unacceptable for one of our station and line. Do wash your face _Inuyasha_." He sneered in disdain, turning to walk away, Jyaken following in a stumble as its face was still turned towards Inuyasha in an open stare.

Inuyasha's brow furrowed as he tried to catch a gist of what his brother had been saying.

"Wash my face?" He repeated to himself, as he took the few steps to reach the pond's edge and peer into it's clear surface. His face darkened even as it turned red from embarrassment and anger.

"_**MIROKU!"**_

Somewhere, not so far away yet far enough to escape immediate physical harm, Miroku whistled a cheerful tune as he strolled away.


End file.
